hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydney Moss
Sydney Moss is a seventeen-year old muggleborn Hufflepuff. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Sydney Amanda Moss was born on January 14 to Amber and Steve Moss, both of whom were muggles. Amber and Steve had both grown up together in a small town in Colorado, Jacksville, but they hadn't really gotten to know each other until their last year of high school. They got to know each other really well and were soon dating. A few years later they got married. A few years after that, Sydney was born. Sydney was always very happy and curious as a child, her curiousity usually getting her in trouble. She always loved nature and being outside. Sydney grew up with lots of friends and she loved the town that she lived in. She went on many hikes with her parents through the mountains near her house and loved to explore and discover new things. She also loved to take pictures of nature and became quite the expert on photography. She would always carry around a camera just in case she found a good picture opportunity. When Sydney was 11, a mysterious person appeared at the Moss's front door. This person gave Sydney a letter and told the family that Sydney was a witch and had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Steve thought that the person was being ridiculus and he didn't believe a word of what their strange visitor had said, until Amber told him about her grandmother, who had been a witch also. Steve finally accepted that this was real and allowed Sydney to go to Hogwarts. Sydney was overjoyed, knowing that she'd have a great time at this new school and learning new things. After getting her supplies, Sydney traveled to Hogwarts. There, despite loving her classes and her new environment, she had a hard time making friends, which came as a bit of a shock to her, because she had been relatively well known in Jacksville. She still kept a happy dispostion, though she began to spend more time outside and in nature than she did with people. Personality Sydney is always very curious and happy. She loves being around people, though she doesn't go out of her way to speak to new people usually. She loves being around nature and loves to take lots of pictures. She enjoys hiking and always tries to see the positive side to everything. She is very optimistic and honest. She also tries to be a trustworthy person as much as she can. She is generally seen as kind, gentle, and calm, though once she really gets to know a person she will be a bit more outgoing when she's around them. Looks Sydney has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Though, people occasionally do tell her that she is pretty, she doesn't really see why they'd think that, but she doesn't worry about her appearence to much. She likes to wear bright, happy colors and is almost always smiling. Her hair is usually pulled back out of her face. Wand Sydney's wand is made of birch wood and is 15 inches long. It has a dragon hearstring core. Alliances *Kristian Stewarts Enemies Gallery MV5BMzE4MjM4ODAzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjIzODQ5MDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BNzMzNTcwMDU2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjg0ODQ5MDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_kindlephoto-17502224.jpg MV5BMTcxMjg4NjY4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTc0ODQ5MDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_kindlephoto-264756.jpg Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:Seventeen Category:Student Category:American Category:Muggleborn Category:Straight O Student